List of U.S. states (Alternity)
This page contains a list of all 62 states of the USA as of 1997 (Alternity). Under British oppression, the nation was declared independent on July 4, 1776 - leading to the American Revolution. Defeating Great Britain's colonial military forces in 1781, the United States was officially recognized by Britain in the 1783 Treaty of Paris. The first state to join the Union was Delaware, on December 7, 1787 - the first of many. States here are listed by order of admission to the Union. The States Delaware (DE) Delaware was singularly inhabited by Native American Lenape and Nanticoke tribes until 1631, when Dutch settlers established a colony near the present-day town of Lewes. It was also one of the thirteen colonies to participate in the American Revolution that began in 1775 and ended in the 1783 Treaty of Paris that recognized the United States as a nation. Delaware was initially a sovereign state after the war ended, but soon became the first state to ratify the U.S. Constitution, earning the place of the first US state to join the Union. Delaware is located on the Delmarva Peninsula, and is bordered by Maryland to the south and west, New Jersey to the east, and Pennsylvania to the north. Statistics * Admission to Union: December 7, 1787 * Capital: Dover * Population: 898,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Wilmington (1997 pop. 71,000); (1997 metro area pop. 5,567,000) * Nickname: The First State Pennsylvania (PA) Statistics * Admission to Union: December 12, 1787 * Capital: Harrisburg * Population: 12,023,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Philadelphia (1997 pop. 1,500,000); (1997 metro area pop. 5,000,000) * Nickname: Quaker State New Jersey (NJ) Statistics * Admission to Union: December 18, 1787 * Capital: Trenton * Population: 8,499,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Newark (1997 pop. 280,000); (1997 metro area pop. 17,567,000) * Nickname: The Garden State Georgia (GA) Statistics * Admission to Union: January 2, 1788 * Capital: Atlanta * Population: 9,499,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Atlanta (1997 pop. 417,000); (1997 metro area pop. 5,007,000) * Nickname: Peach State Connecticut (CT) Statistics * Admission to Union: January 9, 1788 * Capital: Hartford * Population: 3,309,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Bridgeport (1997 pop. 142,000); (1997 metro area pop. 1,000,000) * Nickname: The Constitution State Massachusetts (MA) Statistics * Admission to Union: February 6, 1788 * Capital: Boston * Population: 6,200,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Boston (1997 pop. 610,000); (1997 metro area pop. 3,680,000) * Nickname: The Bay State Maryland (MD) Statistics * Admission to Union: April 28, 1788 * Capital: Annapolis * Population: 5,299,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Baltimore (1997 pop. 615,000); (1997 metro area pop. 8,000,000) * Nickname: Free State South Carolina (SC) Statistics * Admission to Union: May 23, 1788 * Capital: Columbia * Population: 4,200,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Columbia (1997 pop. 120,000); (1997 metro area pop. 800,000) * Nickname: The Palmetto State New Hampshire (NH) Statistics * Admission to Union: May 23, 1788 * Capital: Concord * Population: 2,200,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Manchester (1997 pop. 260,000); (1997 metro area pop. 6,500,000) * Nickname: The Granite State Virginia (VA) Statistics * Admission to Union: June 25, 1788 * Capital: Richmond * Population: 8,000,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Virginia Beach (1997 pop. 460,000); (1997 metro area pop. 1,400,000) * Nickname: Old Dominion New York (NY) Statistics * Admission to Union: July 26, 1788 * Capital: Albany * Population: 11,000,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Buffalo (1997 pop. 517,000); (1997 metro area pop. 924,000) * Nickname: The Empire State North Carolina (NC) Statistics * Admission to Union: November 21, 1789 * Capital: Raleigh * Population: 8,780,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Charlotte (1997 pop. 699,000); (1997 metro area pop. 1,434,000) * Nickname: Old North State Rhode Island (RI) Statistics * Admission to Union: May 29, 1790 * Capital: Providence * Population: 1,080,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Providence (1997 pop. 200,000); (1997 metro area pop. 1,239,000) * Nickname: The Ocean State Vermont (VT) Statistics * Admission to Union: March 4, 1791 * Capital: Montpelier * Population: 974,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Sherbrooke (1997 pop. 200,000); (1997 metro area pop. 1,932,000) * Nickname: The Green Mountain State Kentucky (KY) Statistics * Admission to Union: June 1, 1792 * Capital: Frankfort * Population: 4,374,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Louisville (1997 pop. 720,000); (1997 metro area pop. 1,239,000) * Nickname: Bluegrass State Tennessee (TN) Statistics * Admission to Union: June 1, 1796 * Capital: Nashville * Population: 6,374,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Memphis (1997 pop. 650,000); (1997 metro area pop. 1,339,000) * Nickname: The Volunteer State Ohio (OH) Statistics * Admission to Union: March 1, 1803 * Capital: Columbus * Population: 12,421,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Columbus (1997 pop. 830,000); (1997 metro area pop. 2,090,000) * Nickname: The Buckeye State Louisiana (LA) Statistics * Admission to Union: April 30, 1812 * Capital: Baton Rouge * Population: 4,514,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Manheim (1997 pop. 997,000); (1997 metro area pop. 1,006,000) * Nickname: Bayou State New England (NE) Statistics * Admission to Union: March 8, 1816 * Capital: Kelvin * Population: 2,178,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Buell (1997 pop. 198,000); (1997 metro area pop. 206,000) * Nickname: The Atlantic State Indiana (IN) Statistics * Admission to Union: December 11, 1816 * Capital: Indianapolis * Population: 6,012,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Indianapolis (1997 pop. 830,200); (1997 metro area pop. 1,716,000) * Nickname: The Hoosier State Mississippi (MS) Statistics * Admission to Union: December 10, 1817 * Capital: Jackson * Population: 3,090,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Jackson (1997 pop. 193,000); (1997 metro area pop. 546,000) * Nickname: The Magnolia State Illinois (IL) Statistics * Admission to Union: December 3, 1818 * Capital: Springfield * Population: 13,080,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Chicago (1997 pop. 3,000,000); (1997 metro area pop. 9,786,000) * Nickname(s): Land of Lincoln; The Prairie State Alabama (AL) Statistics * Admission to Union: December 14, 1819 * Capital: Montgomery * Population: 4,097,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Birmingham (1997 pop. 210,000); (1997 metro area pop. 976,000) * Nickname(s): Cotton State; Heart of Dixie Maine (ME) Statistics * Admission to Union: March 15, 1820 * Capital: Augusta * Population: 2,377,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Portland (1997 pop. 208,000); (1997 metro area pop. 896,000) * Nickname: The Pine Tree State Missouri (MO) Statistics * Admission to Union: August 10, 1821 * Capital: Jefferson City * Population: 5,190,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Kansas City (1997 pop. 428,000); (1997 metro area pop. 1,789,000) * Nickname: The Show-Me State Arkansas (AR) Statistics * Admission to Union: June 15, 1836 * Capital: Little Rock * Population: 2,000,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Little Rock (1997 pop. 189,700); (1997 metro area pop. 700,000) * Nickname: The Natural State Michigan (MI) Statistics * Admission to Union: January 26, 1837 * Dissolution: May 22, 1903 (Split into North and South Michigan) * Capital: Lansing * Population: 2,478,000 (1903) * Largest City: Detriot (1903 pop. 290,000); (1903 metro area pop. 545,000) * Nickname: The Wolverine State Erie (ER) Statistics * Admission to Union: August 17, 1843 * Capital: Kitchener * Population: 9,047,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Toronto (1997 pop. 2,570,000); (1997 metro area pop. 5,021,000) * Nickname: The Lake State Florida (FL) Statistics * Admission to Union: March 3, 1845 * Capital: Tallahassee * Population: 17,947,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Jacksonville (1997 pop. 810,000); (1997 metro area pop. 1,547,000) * Nickname: The Sunshine State Texas (TX) Statistics * Admission to Union: December 29, 1845 * Capital: Austin * Population: 24,947,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Houston (1997 pop. 1,997,000); (1997 metro area pop. 5,547,000) * Nickname: The Lone Star State Iowa (IA) Statistics * Admission to Union: December 28, 1846 * Capital: Des Moines * Population: 2,970,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Des Moines (1997 pop. 200,070); (1997 metro area pop. 549,000) * Nickname: The Hawkeye State Nova Scotia (NS) Statistics * Admission to Union: July 24, 1847 * Capital: Halifax * Population: 7,947,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Halifax (1997 pop. 1,970,000); (1997 metro area pop. 1,865,000) * Nickname: The Maritime State Wisconsin (WI) Statistics * Admission to Union: May 29, 1848 * Capital: Madison * Population: 5,237,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Milwaukee (1997 pop. 595,000); (1997 metro area pop. 1,550,000) * Nickname: Badger State California (CA) Statistics * Admission to Union: September 9, 1850 * Capital: Sacramento * Population: 37,163,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Los Angeles (1997 pop. 3,510,000); (1997 metro area pop. 15,998,000) * Nickname: The Golden State Minnesota (MN) Statistics * Admission to Union: May 11, 1858 * Capital: St. Paul * Population: 5,363,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Minneapolis (1997 pop. 385,000); (1997 metro area pop. 3,298,000) * Nickname: Land of 10,000 Lakes Oregon (OR) Statistics * Admission to Union: February 14, 1859 * Capital: Salem * Population: 4,030,000 (1997 census) * Largest City: Portland (1997 pop. 587,000); (1997 metro area pop. 2,600,000) * Nickname: Beaver State Prince Edward Island (1860) Kansas (1861) West Virginia (1863) Baja California (1864) Nevada (1864) Nebraska (1867) Colorado (1876) North Dakota (1889) South Dakota (1889) Montana (1889) Washington (1889) Columbia (1889) Idaho (1890) Wyoming (1890) Utah (1896) North Michigan (1903) South Michigan (1903) Oklahoma (1907) New Mexico (1912) Arizona (1912) Long Island (1953) Alaska (1959) Hawaii (1959) Puerto Rico (1960) Manhattan (1977) Guam (1984) Virgin Islands (1992) Territories/Commonwealths Below is a list of all US territories, both incorporated and unincorporated, as well as commonwealths, as of June 1997. Petrel Islands (1869) Seranilla Islands (1869) Samoa (1917) Kingman Island (1934) Northern Marianas (1972) Midway Island (1978) Federal District Below is the only federal district, and capital of the United States. Washington, D.C. (1790) Category:United States of America Category:Alternity Category:U.S. States Category:Nations of Alternity Category:Alternity Continuity